¿Serías mi San Valentín?
by Morthe
Summary: 14 parejas, 14 momentos ambientados en la época más bonita del año. *AU* *Multi-pairing*
1. Momento 01

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

** - Momento 01** : Francia x Canadá

* * *

Para un chico invisible como Matthew Williams, las cosas nunca debieron resultar como habían resultado. Ya sea por costumbre, o por enseñanza de la vida misma, era por norma general que la situación que estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante solo podría pasarle a quizás una heroína de un manga shojo, pero no a él.

Y sin embargo, por más que frotó sus ojos una y otra vez, la imagen no desapareció de su vista y el mismo apuesto rostro continuó sonriéndole mientras caminaba con su andar elegante y decidido hacia él.

_"Esto es un sueño"_, se dijo, y no dudó que en cualquier instante su alarma sonaría, o en su defecto, su pequeño oso se encargaría de taparle la nariz hasta que despertara medio asfixiado. Pero eso no sucedió, por lo menos no en los 5 largos segundos que le tomó a Francis, si a Francis Bonnefoy, cazador de muchachas vírgenes, Don Juan por excelencia, y su amor platónico desde la primaria, llegar hasta él.

Matthew se dijo que para ser un sueño este se sentía definitivamente real. Inclusive el creciente ardor en sus mejillas y el veloz galopar de sus latidos cuando aquellos ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos.

Tembló emocionado, el pequeño libro entre sus manos calló con un ruido sordo contra el césped y de pronto, sintió la familiar sensación de traviesas mariposas, revoloteando en su estómago.

Y entonces Francis, ataviado con un smoking blanco, terminó de acortar el espacio que los separaba y arrodillándose frente a él, sacó un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y con su acento aterciopelado y francés, le miró a los ojos y dijo…

_"¿Serías mi San Valentín?"_

Sonrió, y con el corazón explotando en su pecho alargó la mano para tocarle. Pero… su subconsciente, de forma tan cruel y déspota, le advirtió que aquello no era real y entonces, poco a poco, el Francis ataviado con su smoking blanco desapareció… a medida que él abría los ojos.

.

.

.

Cuando Matthew despertó, lo primero que hizo al mirar el ya tan conocido techo blanco de su habitación, fue soltar un pequeño suspiro frustrado y maldecir mentalmente la suerte que le había tocado. "_No es justo"_, pensó. Volvió a suspirar y con el corazón aún galopando en su pecho se quedó tendido, mirando el vacio.

El tiempo corría y se dijo a sí mismo que ya había sido suficiente, era hora de prepararse para la escuela. Giró su cuerpo y se decidió a levantarse, pero repentinamente, después de exactamente 5 minutos de haber despertado, Matthew se dio cuenta de los brazos que rodaban su cintura.

- _Mon amour Matthew_, ¿Cuál es el problema? - Dijo una voz adormilada.

Y fue entonces cuando el pequeño Matthew recordó con detalles los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior. Su expresión volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez adornada con una sonrisa infinita y un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Negó como respuesta y acunándose entre aquellos brazos, se permitió volver a cerrar los ojos.

- Nada, solo tuve un lindo sueño.

- Entonces debiste haber soñado conmigo.

Soltó una tímida sonrisa y volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su ahora novio.

Su sueño… en realidad no fue del todo un sueño.

Era verdad que no hubo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sino simplemente una pequeña flor recogida del jardín; tampoco hubo un Francis ataviado de un impecable smoking blanco, solo él y su ropa de escuela; y sin olvidar que se le ocurrió hacerle la declaración en medio de la cafetería, con cientos de ojos puestos sobre ellos.

Pero sin embargo, aunque no haya sido tal como lo soñó, a él le daba igual que hubiese sido en una pradera o en una ruidosa cafetería. El sentimiento era el mismo, y para él, fue perfecto.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Amo San Valentín *-*, es una fecha muy bonita del año y que mejor forma de festejarla que con un fanfic!

Bueno, la idea es hacer 14 momentos de 14 parejas distintas pero no sé si me alcance el tiempo jajajaja - (espero que sí!, ya veremos) - ¡Acepto solicitudes de parejas!, así que pueden mandar sus peticiones si gustan.

No suelo escribir historias tan románticas así que probablemente sean un poco demasiado cursis, ¡Lamento eso!, pero es San Valentín y toda exageración es perdonada - o eso creo xD jajaja - … En esta ocasión me decidí hacer un Franada :3 es una linda pareja.

¡Me despido! ¡Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	2. Momento 02

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 02

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**- Momento 02 **: España x Romano

* * *

El pequeño Antonio no estaba seguro de que tan especial era aquel día. Bien podría ser uno como cualquier otro, salvo quizás, por el hecho de que era el día en el que el cuarto de papá y mamá solía volverse más ruidoso. Pero eran detalles sin importancia, lo verdaderamente importante era que entendía lo suficiente como para saber que ese era un día especial.

Y era por ese motivo que se encontraba allí, con crayola en mano, pintando con esmero el dibujo hecho sobre el papel.

Antonio dio el trazo final, terminando de rellenar el dibujo con ese color que tanto le gustaba. Alzó el papel del suelo y miró orgulloso la obra que había creado. Los grandes ojos verdes brillaron, con la tierna emoción que solo puede sentir un niño.

Dobló el papel en dos y con mucho cuidado de no estropearlo, corrió feliz entre todos aquellos niños, buscando una cabeza castaña como tantas otras, pero a la vez diferente, porque esa cabeza pertenecía a alguien especial.

Y después de buscarlo incansablemente, de lo que le pareció quizás horas, respiró aliviado cuando le encontró sentado bajo el resbalón amarillo, jugando apartado del resto de sus compañeros.

Antonio sonrió con esa sonrisa infinita que tanto le caracterizaba, y se acercó cauteloso, temiendo hacer cualquier ruido que le hiciera parecer hostil.

Se paró frente a él, esperando que ese par de ojos color ópalo le mirasen, y cuando lo hicieron, su pequeño corazoncito saltó entusiasmado.

- Esto es para ti.

Dijo feliz, y extendió el dibujo que con tanto esmero había preparado.

El pequeño Lovino, recibió desconfiado aquel trozo de papel. Y al abrirlo, un gran corazón rojo brilló en toda la superficie.

Miró absorto por algunos minutos el color que en cierta forma le recordaba a un tomate, pero que no lo era. Y decidió que le gustaba, pero no lo entendía, así que miró interrogatorio al niño sentado ahora a su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi corazón, te lo regalo Lovino.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó aún confuso el niño.

- Porque la maestra dijo que hoy era el día especial, y que hoy se regala cosas a tu persona especial. Pero yo no tengo dinero para comprarte esos corazones que venden en la calle, así que te regalo este… - Le dijo, y tomando la mano del otro niño, la llevó directo a su pecho, para que pudiera sentir el suave latido desde adentro.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que las mejillas de Lovino enrojecieron por la cercanía y se apartó avergonzado.

Entonces el pequeño Antonio pensó que había llegado el momento, ese que siempre llega en las películas y que tanto gustan a su madre. Tomó las mejillas sonrojadas de Lovino y los acercó hacia las suyas propias, pero no se tocaron, porque sus labios lo hicieron primero.

Y Lovino al sentir ese suave roce, empujó con todas sus fuerzas al moreno y corrió lejos, a esconderse en el escondite que usaba cuando escapaba de los que le pegaban. Y cuando llegó, se sentó en el suelo, y con sus mejillas aún rojas y el aún fuerte tamborileo en su pecho, miró por segunda vez el dibujo que ese niño le había regalado.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, y con la manga de la camisa frotó una y otra vez sus labios, queriendo apartar esa sensación tan extraña que sentía sobre ellos.

Dobló el papel por la mitad y lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa.

- Es un tonto…

Dijo.

Y en su pecho, su corazón seguía galopando, pero ahora no era uno, si no dos. Dos pequeños corazones que latían juntos, separados por la tela blanca de la camisa.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí yo regresando con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia :D … ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Ohhh dioz (o/_/o) ni yo me creo que haya escrito esto … ¡mis dientes terminaran careados cuando termine el fic! xDD … … Hmm hmm creo que falta un poco de drama por aki… que dicen, ¿Hago una historia angst? (risa macabra)

En fin, este momento va dedicado a **The Gray-Eyed Girl, **¡perdón si fue muy cursi! xDD jeje … ¡espero que te haya gustado!.

Ahora, esta pareja lo escogí a través de mi confiable método probabilístico del "De Tin Marín de Don Pingüé" xDDDD jajajajajaja… :'D yaaa es que, bueno… no se me ocurrió otra método en el que todos tuvieran la misma probabilidad de ser elegidos, ya que son un número limitado de parejas… ¡no se enojen! Pero quiero ser justa.

Y para quien preguntó por las parejas crack, ¡Pueden poner todas las que quieran! Este fic es un regalo para ustedes, asi que si les gusta la pareja, ¡PONGANLA! Como les dije, quien escoge es mi dedo acusete xD (¿)

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews :3 me animó mucho leerlos, y del mismo modo a las que me pusieron el follows y favoritos… ¡gracias!

¡Ya nos leemos en el próximo cap!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	3. Momento 03

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 03

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 03 **: Prusia x Austria

* * *

Para la mayoría de los países, y quizás para el resto del mundo, Prusia y Austria eran una de esas parejas que se forman sin que nadie sepa cómo ni cuándo. Pero, lo más increíble de todo aquello, y hasta cierto punto inentendible, es que aquella combinación que parecía formada al azar y por capricho del destino, termina por funcionar.

Y es entonces que los países se van haciendo la idea de que quizás no era tan imposible como pensaron en un principio y que el mundo, si bien está tan loco como se imaginaban, no dejaba de girar.

Pero Elizabetha, que ha vivido ya tantos años con aquellos dos, sabía de antemano que no solo eran una pareja dispareja. Porque la definición de "Pareja perfecta" estaba ya muy usada y que quizás todo lo que imaginamos cuando escuchamos aquella palabra no es más que una parte de todo su significado.

Porque frente al mundo, Prusia no dejaba de ser un guerrillero rebelde y Austria no dejaba de ser un aristócrata remilgado. Y posiblemente sean tan opuestos como el Ying y el Yang, y se lleven peor que el agua y el aceite.

Pero… aquellas sonrisas secretas que se forman cada mañana cuando Roderich, al despertar, descubre al albino a su lado; y que entre todo ese egocentrismo que rodea a Gilbert, este le dedique por lo menos un segundo de sus pensamientos al castaño, y por un momento piense que él realmente es "asombroso". Basta para que Elizabetha perciba ese algo especial entre esos dos que no sabe describir, pero sin embargo esta allí. Y descubra, no sin sorpresa, que ambos eran más de lo que muestran al mundo.

Porque los polos opuestos no solo se atraen, se complementan. Y pobablemente el agua y el aceite nunca se mezclen, pero eso no evita que se acompañen.

Quizás, la definición más cercana a una pareja perfecta, sean ellos.

.

.

**o0o0o0o0o**

.

.

- Oye señorito, ¿No sientes como que alguien nos vigila?

- La verdad es que no.

- !Ah, claro¡ debe de ser una de mis muchas fans. La pobre no pudo resistirse a mi asombrosa persona y ha decidido seguirnos.

- Ya es suficiente. Cállate y camina.

- Kesesese...

Gilbert rió escandaloso y tomó firmemente la mano de su señorito. Austria frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada por apartar aquella mano. Y de esa forma, ambos continuaron caminando a través de las concurridas calles de Viena.

Y unos metros por detrás, un destello se asomó por entre los arbustos y con un conocido "Click" se inmortalizó la increíble escena que acababa presenciar.

Elizabetha tomó la foto entre sus manos y, con una sonrisa indescifrable, guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

Colgó su cámara fotográfica al cuello y saliendo de su escondite, siguió con cautela a la desprevenida pareja.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer este capítulo.

Bueno, este momento va dedicado a "**Sin Palabras"** y a "**Nanny Jones" **… ¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas!, en realidad estuve pensando buena parte de la mañana en que escribir pero no se me venía a la cabeza nada exactamente "romántico" u .u … pero weeee, espero no haberlas decepcionado, ya que lo hize con todo el corazón :3

¡Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! :'3 no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que este fic le gusta a alguien.

¡No se desesperen chicas! Prometo hacer de todas las parejas que me han pedido, o por lo menos de casi todas ya que hay algunas parejas que incluyen al mismo personaje y no sé como hacer en esa situación :S.

¡Se cuidan todos! y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	4. Momento 04

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 04

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance, y quizás un poco de drama.

* * *

**Momento 04 **: Hong Kong x Islandia

* * *

Emil pudo haber hecho caso a su hermano y no tomar aquel camino esa fría mañana. Y Lee, pudo haber obedecido por fin a la almohada y no ir a trabajar ese día.

Quizás, si Emil no se hubiese detenido a contemplar con hambre aquellos dulces en la vitrina, y Lee no hubiese corrido apurado porque llegaba tarde a la oficina. Ellos probablemente nunca se hubiesen encontrado.

Y en realidad hubiese sido lo mejor. Ambos continuarían con sus vidas, se casarían, tendrían hijos, cumplirían alguno que otro sueño y envejecerían pensando que cumplieron con su propósito en la vida. Tal como siempre debió de ser.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y las decisiones que toma, un misterio.

Y cada uno probablemente atribuirá aquel encuentro, años después, a una mera coincidencia.

Porque la primera vez que Lee mire aquel par de ojos azules, pensará en ellos como un profundo océano; calmado, hermoso, frágil, pero a la vez impetuoso y fiero. Y Emil descubrirá fuego; imponente, brillante, peligroso, pero del mismo modo cálido y reservado, todo eso, a través de esas pupilas negras.

Y cuando vuelvan a tomar conciencia de que se encuentran tirados, uno frente al otro, en la acera, se maldecirán entre sí y correrán apurados a sus respectivos destinos.

Pero Emil no podrá evitar volver a tomar el mismo camino al día siguiente, y Lee se detendrá por un momento en aquella dulcería para esperar inconscientemente un segundo encuentro. Y este llegará, pero volverán a atribuirlo a una segunda coincidencia, y en realidad todas las que vendrán.

Porque ambos aún no son conscientes que están enamorados, y lo admitirán quizás mucho después.

Con el tiempo, ambos se darán cuenta de que son distintos, opuestos, pero las voces que gritan en su mente "¡No te acerques más!" serán silenciadas por el eco de sus abandonados corazones, retumbando por primera vez, en el pecho de cada uno.

Y años después, aquel 14 de Febrero, ambos se encontrarán echados uno al lado del otro, mirando el oscurecido cielo adornado con estrellas y flores de fuego*. Y en ese momento pensarán que lo mejor que les ha pasado en su vida, fue haberse encontrado.

Se tomarán de las manos, y mientras caminen de regreso a casa, Lee sacará un anillo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo colocará en el dedo anular de su amado, prometiéndose de aquella forma, una vida juntos. Más no una eternidad.

Por el simple hecho de que Lee es fuego, y Emil es agua. Y las leyes físicas dictan que el fuego y agua nunca podrán juntarse.

Porque el fuego terminará apagado irremediablemente por el agua, y se extinguirá. Y el agua en algún momento se convertirá en vapor al toque ardiente de las llamas incandescentes, y ascenderán al cielo.

Pero hasta que ese día llegue.

Seguirán juntos.

* * *

*Flores de fuego son los fuegos artificiales que se ven el cielo en los días festivos.

* * *

¡Hola! Nuevamente regreso con otro momento, esta vez de un HongIce :D … ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno, hoy estuve un poco depresiva por ciertas cosas que me pasaron ayer, así que probablemente parte de mis sentimientos se hayan plasmado en este fic, ¡Lamento si es un poco tristón! :( se que prometí hacer historias románticas y empalagosas pero por más que lo intenté no pude u_u… si no les gusta cambiaré el capi por algo un poco más rosa :D, ne?

En fin, este momento va dedicado a **"****Nezza"** y a **"niko-chan"**, ¡espero que les haya gustado chicas! Lo hice con todo mi corazoncito :).

Y muchisisisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! La verdad no pensé recibir tanto apoyo… *-* estoy muy feliz ahora mismo, graciaaaaaas!, prometo subir lo más antes que pueda el siguiente capítulo.

¡Se cuidan!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	5. Momento 05

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 05

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 05 **: Lituania x Polonia

* * *

Feliks se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana. Y no, no era porque tuviese que ir a una de esas aburridas y poco geniales reuniones que su solo recuerdo le sacaban un par de bostezos. La cuestión que le obligó a levantarse exactamente las 5 am era algo meramente personal. Y muy importante, claro que sí.

Apartó las mantas suavemente y, calzando sus pantuflas felpudas y rosáceas, caminó lentamente a lo largo de la habitación, procurando hacer el menor de los ruidos. Actitud realmente extraña para una persona naturalmente ruidosa como él, pero había un motivo. Y ese motivo dormía plácidamente en la cama que momentos antes había abandonado.

Feliks salió exitosamente de su dormitorio y con ánimos renovados caminó firmemente a través de los pasillos rumbo a su destino: La cocina.

Cualquiera que le conociese lo suficiente, sabría de antemano que él podía llegar a ser un verdadero peligro en dicho lugar. Pero ¡Hey! No era tan malo. Bueno, que la cocina se hubiese incendiado un par de veces era otra historia. Al menos no había matado a nadie.

Además, si esta vez mantenía los ojos en la estufa todo debería salir bien. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

- Muy bien Feliks baby, unos aburridos vegetales no pueden ganarte.

Dijo, y remangándose las mangas de la bata con el que estaba vestido, se puso manos a la obra.

Sacó lo vegetales y la carne de su escondite, y metiéndolos todos en una coladera, los lavó concienzudamente. Después, sacó un par de ollas y llenándolas de agua las puso en la hornilla.

Mientras el agua hervía, Feliks dejó los vegetales a un lado y consultó el libro de cocina que se encontraba abierto sobre la mesa.

Cualquier aspirante a cocinero, como era su caso, hubiese escogido quizás lo más sencillo de aquel libro de recetas, pero no él. Porque él no era cualquier persona, ¡Claro que no!, era Feliks Łukasiewicz. Y por lo mismo que era él, saltó las secciones de "Recetas Sencillas" y pasó directamente a la parte profesional del asunto. Repasó mentalmente los ingredientes y con su dedo índice, señaló el primer paso que debía de seguir.

"Pff ¡Qué fácil!" Pensó, y cogiendo nuevamente los vegetales y la carne lo metió todo en la olla más grande que pudo encontrar.

Feliks era ambicioso. Quizás demasiado.

.

.

.

Habría pasado probablemente un par de horas desde que se había entregado a su ardua labor. El cielo, que cuando despertó estaba aún oscuro, en ese momento era de un celeste bastante brillante.

Feliks apagó la última hornilla y se dispuso a servir todo en sus respectivos platos. Una gran variedad de aromas ciertamente curiosos se despedían desde los recipientes e inundaban la cocina. Un sin número de colores y formas daban vida a, lo que según él, era un obra de arte.

Sonrió orgulloso y consultó el reloj dispuesto en la pared. Este dictaba las 8.30 am. "Perfecto", pensó, y colocando todo en una bandeja, caminó por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Feliks entró silencioso a la habitación aún en penumbras. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y se quitó la bata que la había resguardado del frío, dejando entrever un delgado piyama de seda rosada a modo de vestido, que le llegaba hasta penas a la mitad inferior de sus muslos.

Practicó su sonrisa seductora, y con esta en su rostro, caminó a lo largo de la habitación hasta pararse justo en frente de las cortinas. Y, con un movimiento rápido, las abrió de un tirón iluminando en el acto toda la habitación.

- ¡Toris! Tipo, como que ya es hora de levantarse ¿No?

Gritó. Y entusiasmado, subió sobre la cama quedándose justo encima del atormentado lituano que en aquel momento comenzaba a despertar.

Y para la mala suerte del castaño, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su novio ataviado con un infartante mini vestido de seda rosa con tirante. Que por cierto, según las propias palabras del polaco, le quedaba divino.

- ¿Fe-Feliks?

- ¿Quién más? Osea, despiertas un poco lento Liet.

- P-pero, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido? – Preguntó shockeado. Hasta donde él podía recordar, la noche pasada tenía los pantalones bien puestos.

- ¿Por qué? Tipo, como que hoy es San Valentín. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Te dije que te daría una sorpresa.

- Sí, pero y-yo pensé que te referías a un obsequio o algo así. No a…

- ¿Este fabuloso vestido? Osea baby, esto es un extra. Tu verdadera sorpresa está por allá.

Y dicho esto, Feliks se levantó de las piernas del lituano y a paso ágil atravesó la habitación hasta su otro extremo. Y al poco tiempo, regresó con una bandeja en sus manos.

Toris se incorporó de la cama y al ver aquella bandeja con lo que parecía ser un desayuno, no pudo hacer más que suspirar aliviado. "Por lo menos eso es algo más normal", pensó.

Pero su alivio duró poco. Porque cuando el polaco puso aquello sobre sus piernas, sintió un leve calambre en el estómago.

La bandeja, contenía varios y pequeños platos que se disponían a lo largo de toda la superficie. Entre los aperitivos, Toris pudo distinguir un par de tostadas que tenían un extraño y curioso mejunje encima, además de una pequeña ensalada empapada en aceite. Y, como plato principal y estelar de aquel desayuno, un cuenco con lo que Toris pudo definir como sopa de verduras con algo parecido a carne.

Si, las ganas de comer del lituano pasaron tan rápido como llegaron.

- ¿Verdad que se ve divino? Osea, es una obra de arte – Exclamó feliz y orgulloso el polaco – Y que estás esperando, ¡ Anda! ¡Come!

- S-si.

Y ante la atenta mirada de Feliks, Toris no pudo hacer más que rezar mentalmente a todas las divinidades habidas y por haber antes de sumergir la cuchara en el cuenco y llevárselo a la boca.

- Tipo, ¿Estás bien? Como que estás un poco verde.

Toris asintió, y tragó con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca.

El impulso de devolver todo lo previamente comido era fuerte, casi irresistible. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente sonrió y volviendo a meter la cuchara en el cuenco, la metió en su boca.

Y no, no se había vuelto loco. Porque si bien lo que estaba comiendo era sinceramente horrible. El ver aquel brillo especial en los ojos verdes de su novio cada vez que él se metía la cuchara en la boca, bastaba para darle las fuerzas suficientes para terminar, con una sonrisa ciertamente forzada en el rostro, lo que le había preparado.

- Gracias Feliks, ¡Estuvo delicioso!

Mintió. Pero no se arrepintió de esa mentira.

Porque puede que el amor del polaco le produjese dolor de estómago. Pero era amor, al fin y al cabo. Y él no podía estar más feliz de recibirlo.

Aunque claro, se hizo una nota mental.

_No volver a dejar que Feliks se acercara a la cocina._

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :). Por mi parte les vine a traer el siguiente capítulo de esta historia… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y bueno, ¡Ahora le tocó el turno a LietPol! :DD … este momento va dedicado a** "****eclipse total", **¡Espero que te haya gustado! Realmente me gustó mucho escribir de esta pareja (quizás se note por el largo del cap jajaja xDDD) , antes no la conocía mucho pero ahora es una de mis favoritas *-*.

Ahora, mi idea original para este fic era hacer 14 momentos de 14 parejas distintas, pero me ah surgido un conveniente con respecto a nuestro querido Arthur, ya que eh recibido varias peticiones de él pero con distintas parejas y… solo se puede tener un san Valentín ¿Verdad? Y ya que me veo incapacitada de elegir porque amo a las tres parejas y no quiero decepcionar a nadie, eh decidido dejarlo a votación.

Así que… ¡Quienes voten por el USUK levanten la manita derecha! **\(*O*)** … ¡Quienes estén a favor del AsaKiku (Uk/Japón) levanten la manita izquierda! **(*O*)/** … ¡Quienes voten por el FranUk levante las dos manitas! **\(*O*)/** … está demás decir que la pareja con más votos serán los protas del próximo capítulo.

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Se les agradece de todo corazón :'3 y del mismo modo a los que me pusieron en alerta y favoritos … ¡Graciaaaas!

¡Nos vemos en el sgte cap!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	6. Momento 06

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 06

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 06 **: USA x UK

* * *

Él no era un acosador, ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! Que en ese momento estuviese observando a Arthur tras uno de los muchos estantes de aquella tienda era una mera coincidencia. Y que estuviese vestido con una sudadera, una gorra de beisbol, y un par de gafas negras también lo era.

Es decir, él simplemente había decidido que era el día de "Seguir a Arthur". Así de simple. Que el almanaque dijese que era día de "San Valentín" le importaba tan poco como las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las personas a su alrededor.

Porque puede que le gente pensase en ese momento que él era un pervertido, ¡Pero ellos se equivocaban!

La verdadera razón que obligó a Alfred a encontrarse en aquella situación le convertía en sí en un héroe. O por lo menos él así lo pensaba, aunque quizás la palabra correcta para describirle sería "Novio Celoso".

Si, probablemente esa era la frase perfecta.

- Aquí tiene su pedido joven.

- Muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio.

- No hay de qué, ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y déjeme decirles que ustedes forma una linda pareja.

La "pareja" rió sutilmente. Y Alfred no pudo hacer más que empuñar fuertemente sus manos, y morderse la lengua para no salir de su escondite y gritarle a aquella mujer que esa bruja oxigenada no era la pareja de Arthur, ¡Por qué ÉL lo era!.

Gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. Las terribles ganas de ir y encerrar a la bruja en un contenedor de basura por, por lo menos, un par de cientos de años estaban latentes. Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Estaba claro que esa era la parte de la historia en la que él salía en escena y con un heroico movimiento salvaba a su "doncello" de las garras de la pérfida mujer.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía todavía allí? ¿Escondido tras ese estante como un perfecto cobarde y con los ojos puestos, cual espectador de primera fila, en la escena que se desarrollaba justo en frente de sus narices sin hacer nada para impedirlo?

Suspiró, y rememoró con amargura los acontecimientos que le habían obligado a pasar de "héroe" a "acosador". Todo en un mismo día.

Porque la realidad era la siguiente. Alfred había salido temprano de su trabajo aquel jueves 14, dispuesto a darle una sorpresa a su querido Arthur e ir a pasear y mimarse un poco por las calles, como cualquier pareja normal en San Valentín. Pero sus maravillosos planes se habían ido por el retrete cuando, camino al departamento de este, le encontró justo en la acera de al frente, caminando y riendo alegremente con una desconocida. Se quedó petrificado, no queriendo asimilar lo que estaba viendo, y cuando lo hizo, un mareo venido de quien sabe donde le obligó a apoyarse por unos segundos en la pared más próxima. Porque era imposible, ¡Su Arthur no podía estar engañándole! ¡Era ilógico!.

Y era por esa razón que en ese instante se encontraba allí. Escondido entre los anaqueles, mirando como el amor de su vida le regalaba una de esas flores de aquel enorme ramo de rosas a esa bruja rompe-relaciones.

Alfred sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al ver esa querida mano entrelazarse con otra que no era la suya propia. Tembló, y con un leve "Crack" sintió a su corazón romperse en mucho y pequeños pedazos.

Y fue entonces que Alfred se dijo a si mismo que si perdía, lo haría luchando. Y de un brinco, se paró de su escondite y a paso rápido caminó hasta alcanzar a la pareja.

- ¡Oye tú bruja rompe-relaciones, aléjate de mi Arthur! – Gritó y con un movimiento rápido separó aquellas manos y jaló al rubio a su lado.

- ¿A-alfred? ¿Pero qué…?

Sin medir palabras, Alfred le dirigió la mirada más venenosa de todo su repertorio a la desconocida y sin dejar que Arthur terminase su frase corrió fuera de tienda, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

.

.

.

- O-oye, Alfred.

Este no respondió y siguió caminando, casi corriendo, por las calles.

- Joder… pero que rayos estás haciendo, ¡Suéltame!

Arthur separó su mano de la otra y con el ceño fruncido miró mordazmente a Alfred, esperando una explicación.

- Arthur, ¿Por qué me engañaste?

- Qu-… ¡Yo no te he engañado!

- Pero esa bruja y tú estaban…

- ¿Bruja? Te refieres a…. O-oye espera, ella solo es una amiga, ok?

- Pero ese ramo de rosas era para…

- ¡Era para ti, idiota! – Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que varias de las personas a su alrededor les mirasen y se detuvieran curiosas para observar la escena.

Arthur miró a su alrededor y, encontrándose como el centro de atención, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Frunció profundamente el ceño y tomando la muñeca del idiota que tenía por novio caminaron rápidamente a través de las calles, hasta llegar a un callejón apartado.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas armado una escena como esa en medio de la calle!

- Pero es que Iggy tú me estabas…

- ¡No te he engañado!, por segunda maldita vez. Solo salí con ella porque quería que me acompañara a comprar unas putas flores, y de cualquier forma ¿Por qué estabas allí?

- Es que te vi de la mano con ella y no creía que me estuvieses engañando así que te seguí para comprobarlo.

- ¿Qué tú qué? – Dijo atónito.

Arthur bufó exasperado y se masajeó las sienes. Las ganas de moler a golpes al americano por haberle hecho pasar por semejante situación eran altas. Pero decidió tranquilizarse. Porque en cierta forma podía comprenderlo, es decir, él hubiese hecho lo mismo, o quizás algo peor.

Si, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que castraría a Alfred si alguna vez éste pretendía engañarle.

Suspiró.

- Mira, yo nunca voy a engañarte. A, porque primero terminaría contigo antes de hacerlo, y B, porque… porque yo… y-yo… yo te am-… m-…

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Entiendes la idea, así que no me hagas decirlo! Ok? Solo toma tus putas flores y olvida todo esto - Dijo, y alzando las flores a la altura de su pecho, las estiró en dirección al americano.

Alfred tomó el ramo, y mirando el profundo sonrojo de Arthur, asintió, y acercándose al anglosajón le abrazó fuertemente.

- Perdón Arthur, no volveré a dudar de ti.

- Más te vale, la próxima vez simplemente te golpearé, idiota – Amenazó el inglés, pero envolviendo los brazos alrededor de Alfred, correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Y entonces Alfred pensó que quizás había exagerado un poco. Pero, ¿El amor es así verdad? Si fuera de otro modo, probablemente no sentiría ninguna de esas emociones que estaba sintiendo al tener a Arthur allí, entre sus brazos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, aquí vuelvo yo con otro momento de este fic.

En realidad este capítulo debía de haber estado listo ayer :( pero su querida autora ha atrapado un terrible resfriado que la tiene en cama por, por lo menos, un par de días más. Pero no quise dejarles sin capítulo así que ¡aquí lo tienen!.

Si, lo sé, esta historia fue muy cliché y todo e_e, pero… ¡Es lo mejor que pude escribir! En realidad eh escrito tres historias más de esta pareja pero ninguna me convencía lo suficiente :S, así que puse esta jejeje.

Este momento va dedicado a (waaa la lista es larga xD):

"**Nathalie Jones"** ;** "****Lovyrs****"** (Espero ansiosa mi dibujo x3) ; "**Kyary"** ; "**Miku-chan"** ; "**nena loca"** ; "**eclipse total****"** y "**Nezza" … **¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Está hecho con mucho amosh :3 … y cualquier queja culpen a mi resfriado jajaja.

Y para las chicas que votaron por el AsaKiku y FranUk, ¡Perdón! La mayoría manda u _u, ¡Pero no se desanimen! Si me sobran momentos al final prometo tener en cuenta sus pedidos :)

¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Estoy emocionada, creo que podríamos alcanzar los 100 reviews antes de terminar el fic ;-; *llora* Nunca eh alcanzado esa cantidad de reviews así que realmente eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

¡Se cuidan!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	7. Momento 07

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 07

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 07 **: Dinamarca x Noruega

* * *

Mathias apoya la guitarra sobre su regazo y, con un suave movimiento, posiciona sus largos dedos sobre las cuerdas. Su otra mano ya esta lista, por lo que simplemente toma aire y con un disonante acorde de guitarra… La canción comienza.

Y de pronto, aquella concurrida calle se ve asaltada por el murmullo de una bella canción de amor. Las notas y las palabras vuelan por el aire, llegando hasta los oídos cercanos de aquellas personas que, poco a poco, se van amontonando a su alrededor.

Él cierra los ojos, y al compás de su guitarra, deja que las palabras fluyan libremente por sus labios. Y entre letra y letra, aquel maltrecho corazón dormido, comienza a despertar.

Y tras el Do, Re, Mí de la guitarra, la canción finaliza. Él agradece animado; y en respuesta, algunas monedas comienzan a caer dentro del estuche abierto. Sonríe sincero, y despide a su público con esa misma sonrisa.

Ahora ha vuelto a quedarse solo. Pero no descansa, y tras algunos minutos de pausa, vuelve a comenzar.

Él cierra los ojos, y de a pocos vuelve a sentir las miradas de las personas que van llegando, siempre sobre sí. Pero a él no le importa. Solo abre la boca, y a fuerza de costumbre va pronunciando las palabras que acuden a sus labios. Ya que él no lo piensa, solo canta. Porque su mente hace mucho tiempo que ya ha dejado aquel lugar. Ahora vaga, sobre todas esas miradas ajenas. Buscando incansablemente aquel par de ojos violetas que hace ya tanto tiempo le habían hechizado.

Sonríe, los ha encontrado, en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

Y de nuevo. El Do, Re, Mi de la guitarra y la canción termina. Siente algunos breves aplausos a su alrededor. Él agradece y nuevas moneditas caen en su estuche, inclusive algunos billetes, los más viejos y desgastados del bolsillo.

La gente se dispersa y al poco tiempo, nuevas caras se amontonan.

Y de aquella forma pasa el tiempo. El día se ha convertido en noche, el caminar de la gente cambia de dirección, ahora ya no van, solo regresan. Pero él sigue allí. En la esquina acostumbrada, con la guitarra sobre sus piernas y la voz en su garganta. Porque él aún no ha visto aquel par de ojos violetas entre la multitud, y probablemente no los vea ese día.

Pero sin embargo, espera.

Ahora la gente ya no es tan numerosa como antes; y del mismo modo, las miradas se vuelven con lástima sobre su persona, porque presienten que su garganta está seca y que sus dedos se encuentran magullados. Pero él simplemente sonríe y agradece su presencia.

Entonces ellos se van. Y con un suspiro, Mathias se prepara para dar la última función de la noche.

Acomoda la guitarra sobre su regazo y vuelve su vista sobre la nueva multitud. La que ahora puede contar tan solo con los dedos de una mano.

Pero... hay algo especial aquella vez, porque ahora por fin puede ver aquel par de fríos ojos violetas que estuvo esperando todo el día.

Él sonríe, más que otras veces. Y sin perder tiempo, los dedos producen el acostumbrado acorde que da el nuevo comienzo a la canción. Pero esa vez no cierra sus ojos. Simplemente clava sus pupilas sobre aquella persona, disfrutando el placer de poder cantar para él.

La guitarra sigue su curso. Su voz hace eco en las calles vacías. Las palabras caen a borbotones por sus labios, endulzadas por el sentimiento de amor con las que van dirigidas.

Porque ahora las palabras no son simples palabras. Y la letra, antes insulsa, comienza a tener sentido. Ya que va dirigida a alguien en especial, y eso hace que las palabras provengan de lo profundo de su alma.

Y entonces, nuevamente. Un Do, Re, Mi de la guitarra, y la canción muere en sus labios.

Escucha el tintinear de la última moneda del día. Él agradece, y las pocas personas reunidas se dispersan. Incluyéndolo a él.

Y Mathias le sigue con la mirada, hasta que casi se pierda en el recodo de alguna esquina. Pero entonces le ve voltear, y nuevamente ese par de ojos violetas le miran, pero esta vez acompañada de una minúscula sonrisa.

Él se sorprende, pero devuelve la sonrisa victorioso. Y tras quedarse solo, guarda la guitarra satisfecho consigo mismo.

Porque sabe que acababa de recibir, la mejor paga de todas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer ese capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado.

Este momento va dedicado a** "ZomiBunny" **y a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez se enamoraron de un cantante callejero (incluyéndome) xD jajaja.

Bueno, se que este momento no tiene que ver mucho con San Valentín, ¡Pero se me hizo irresistible escribirlo! *-*, si quieren piensen que es en San Valentín y asunto arreglado x3 … … Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de 2 Moro "少了". La verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que dice la canción, pero es muy linda.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron comentarios, me alegra que les guste este fic, y del mismo modo a quienes me agregaron en favoritos y alerta… Ahora mismo estoy muy muy feliz.

¡Nos vemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	8. Momento 08

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 08

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 08 **: Suecia x Finlandia

* * *

Tino se sobresaltó al oír el pitido agudo y tenue que marcaba una nueva hora en su reloj. Volvió sus ojos sobre las manecillas blancas que avanzaban sin piedad en el círculo vicioso del tiempo. Estas marcaban las 2 pm. 2 pm y un par de segundos para ser exactos.

Suspiró, y restregó sus manos húmedas una contra la otra. Solo había una respuesta factible para el dilema que le atormentaba desde hace ya tantas horas. Y era simplemente que él no iría, no pensaba hacerlo.

Porque desde un principio él nunca dijo que estaría allí. De hecho, no le dio tiempo siquiera para decir nada, por lo que simplemente haría como que ese era una tarde como cualquier otra. Y lo era.

- Cálmate. No estás haciendo nada malo.

Se dijo. Pero no pudo evitar sentir esa leve e irritante inquietud que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Volvió su vista nuevamente sobre el reloj. 2:15 pm. Se mordió nervioso el labio inferior.

Estaba seguro que esa no era una salida de amigos. Porque no se le puede llamar así al encuentro de dos personas que solo se conocían por alrededor de 5 minutos ¿Verdad? Pero por sobre todo, y en definitiva, esa no era una cita.

No lo era, y se repitió mentalmente cien veces que NO LO ERA. Porque era imposible. Esa persona no podría estar enamorada de él. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo, y rezó mentalmente a Dios todopoderoso para que ese no fuera el caso. Ya que de otro modo, estaría en problemas.

Porque la realidad era que se encontraba aterrado, de esa persona y de toda esa situación. Y no, él no era cruel ni nada parecido. Simplemente cuidaba sus espaldas, porque había algo… algo en esa mirada azul que le helaba la sangre, y le provocaba, tal como en ese momento, un escalofría que subía por su espalda, hasta perderse en algún lugar de su nuca.

Él no estuvo preparado, ni antes ni nunca. Porque ver a Berwald Oxenstierna caminar con esa terrorífica expresión en tu dirección era lo suficientemente aterrador. Pero que sumado a eso, se pare justo en tu delante y mirándote a los ojos, te diga una simple frase que te hiele la sangre y haga replantearte cambiar de escuela.

"Hoy, a las 2, en el torre del campanario"

Eso había dicho. Y con aquellas palabras dejó a Tino con el corazón en la garganta y el temblor de sus rodillas, que no tardaron en ceder y llevárselo consigo al suelo.

Porque Tino creyó en aquel momento que había recibido su sentencia de muerte. De nada más y nada menos que de la persona más aterradora de la escuela, y quizás tal vez, de la ciudad entera.

Pero pronto, esos "Porque a mi" que se formaban en su cabeza, cambiaron por varios "Imposible" que se mudaron de su mente para salir por sus labios, al darse cuenta de la terrible realidad. Porque ese día era jueves 14 de Febrero y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de significado oculto de esas palabras.

Ya que esa no era una sentencia de muerte, era algo, por lo menos para el pobre Tino, mucho más aterrador.

Porque esa era una cita. Si, una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra. C-I-T-A, cuatro letras que juntas lo llevaron al momento en el que se encontraba en ese preciso instante.

Tino se tiró en su cama y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, sin éxito aparente.

Miró el reloj dispuesto en su cómoda. Esta vez, marcaba las 2.30 pm.

Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza y de un brinco salió de su cuarto, rumbo a hacer algo productivo.

No iría. Simplemente, no lo haría.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir? – Preguntó Emil, mientras miraba distraídamente a su alrededor.

- No lo haré – Dijo Tino, siguiéndole por detrás – Es decir, ni siquiera me lo preguntó, fue más como una orden o algo así.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres.

Emil no preguntó más y Tino le agradeció internamente.

Caminaban sin rumbo entre las concurridas tiendas del centro comercial. Buscando en realidad, nada en específico. De hecho, era más como tratar de perder el tiempo, por lo menos en el caso de Tino.

Porque era increíble lo terriblemente lento que pasaba el tiempo cuando uno justamente quería todo lo contrario. O eso es lo que pensó, cuando después de haber hecho todas las cosas habidas y por haber, desde limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, arreglar el tejado, jugar con Hanatamago, y un sin fín de pequeños detalles que no venían al caso mencionar; solo fueran las 4.35 pm.

Y era por esa razón que se encontraba allí. En medio de esa multitud, sin encontrar nada más que hacer que mirar como lentamente pasaban las horas.

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás no sea tan malo como imaginabas? – Continuó el islandés - No puedes juzgar a la gente por su apariencia.

Tino asintió, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso a ver el equipo deportivo expuesto en uno de los estantes. No quería pensar, porque sabía de antemano que sus prejuicios no tenían ningún fundamento.

Él le asustaba, eso era todo.

- Vendrán a recogerme en unos minutos. ¿No te importa regresar solo verdad? – Preguntó Emil a su lado.

Volvió a asentir distraído, en realidad sin prestarle mucha atención. Tino estaba más ocupado intentando ignorar a la multitud de parejas que parecían multiplicarse a su alrededor.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

- Ah-h. Si, perdón, creo que debería irme ya entonces.

Emil asintió y despidiéndose, cada uno se fue por su lado.

- ¡Oye! – Le oyó gritar a unos metros – ¡Quizás no sea demasiado tarde!

Tino no volteó, solo suspiró levemente y siguió caminando.

"No lo creo" Pensó, y un sentimiento parecido a culpa le invadió de repente.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera. 5.12 pm.

Bufó exasperado. Las palabras dichas por su amigo se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza; tal como un disco rayado que incrementaba, a cada pasada, el vació que se formaba en el fondo de su estómago, hasta volverse casi infinito e insoportable.

Cuando salió por las puertas del centro comercial, un frío helado le congeló hasta los huesos. Arrimó su chaqueta a su cuerpo y tomó el autobús que lo llevaría en 40 minutos de vuelta a casa.

"¿Él habrá vuelto a su casa?". Se preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que sería suyo por, por lo menos, unos 35 minutos más.

Miró distraído a través de los vidrios y a los pocos minutos se perdió en un sopor solo comparable a ese que te asalta justo antes de cerrar tus ojos. Y de pronto se encontró pensando que si Berwald habría llevado un abrigo para combatir el infierno helado de las calles.

"Él está en su casa" Se reprochó por segunda vez.Y lo más probable es que así fuese.

Pero aún así, esa afirmación no tranquilizaba en nada la ansiedad que corroía sus entrañas y se expandía hasta hacerse paso cerca de su corazón.

"_Y si… aún me está esperando"_

Esa pregunta le hizo temblar ligeramente. Y, cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de su entorno, se encontró a si mismo abandonando el calor agradable del autobús, para correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas a través de las frías y oscurecidas calles de la ciudad.

¿Su rumbo? Solo sus piernas lo sabían. Pero, desde muy dentro de sí, tenía la certeza que iba al lugar en donde debió de haber estado hace exactamente 4 horas.

"Eres un tonto, eres un tonto" Se repetía a cada paso que daba. Ah no sabiendas si era por estar corriendo a un lugar que probablemente estuviese desierto, o por haber actuado como un perfecto idiota toda la tarde.

El frío chocaba contra su rostro y enrojecía sus mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Su aliento se escapaba por sus labios y se disipaba como humo al toque helado del exterior. Pronto, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo intenso y repentino; pero redobló el paso al ver la silueta de la torre a lo lejos.

Sonrió, y con el corazón en su boca anuló el espacio que lo separaba de llegar a su destino.

Respiró varias veces para recuperar el aliento y miró nervioso a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba tan oscuro, frío y desolado como imaginaba. Caminó unos pasos y repasó con su vista el panorama, intentando descubrir algún vestigio de vida en tan vacio lugar.

"No está" y frente a su pensamiento no hizo más que sonreír, con una sonrisa rota, y arrimar su chaqueta contra sí. "No está", repitió y pensó que realmente debía de parecer un tonto. Y no solo lo parecía, lo era. Él era un tonto cruel y cabezota, el peor de todos. Porque no solo había arruinado el San Valentín de alguien más. Había arruinado el suyo propio.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se preparó para regresar a su casa. Su cabeza dolía, giraba, pero entre todo ese remolino de ideas e imagines una en especial le llamó la atención. Una sombra, una silueta que se perdía en la negrura de uno de los recodos de la torre.

Un hombre alto, con lentes, que se acurrucaba contra sí. Tratando de conservar el poco calor que le daban sus ligeras ropas y sus brazos desnudos.

Él temblaba; y el corazón de tino se estrujó en su pecho.

Se acercó, temeroso de romper la ilusión y encontrarse con que se había equivocado de persona. Pero esta no desapareció a medida que se acercaba.

Y de repente se encontró frente a él. La persona que más temía en este mundo, pero que en ese instante, era la persona que más anhelaba ver.

Berwald también levantó su vista, y clavó sus duros ojos en los tiernos y anhelante orbes del muchacho que tenía en su delante. Y poco a poco, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Tino también sonrió y le tendió la mano mientras susurraba...

Perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este capítulo y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!.

Primera que nada… ¡Feliz San Valentín! :DD, espero que la estén pasando bonito y comiendo mucho chocolate (lol).

Bueno, lamento el no haber actualizado en tantos días, la verdad estaba 0 en inspiración. ¡Pero por lo menos ya volvió! O algo así jajaja xD. ¿Alguien ha visto Hana Yori Dango? *-* ese dorama es más tierno x3 … Y bueno, esta historia va dedicada para "**eclipse total"**, ¡Espero que te haya gustado! *O*

¡Ohhh rayos! ¿Por qué nunca puedo cumplir con lo que me propongo? ); Supuestamente este fic debía acabar para esta fecha, pero aún vamos en un poco más de la mitad… pff ¡Que frustración! La verdad no sé si continuar con este fic o ponerle fin, u_u porque… bueno, no tiene mucho sentido continuarlo después de San Valentín ¿Verdad?

Anyway xD, ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews! Y del mismo modo a todas aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas. ¡TQs y mmmuchas Ms chic s! (lol).

¡Ya nos leeremos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	9. Momento 09

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 09

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 09 **: Rusia x China

* * *

Un viento frío le llega al rostro y se cuela por entre sus gruesas ropas, haciéndole estremecer. Y el pequeño Iván abre sus ojos adormilados y con un bostezo se despereza del sopor y el mal humor que suelen presentarse por las mañanas. Pero solo le hace falta el recuerdo de algún cálido sueño pasado para colocar una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que suelen acompañarle la mayor parte del día.

Y mientras desayuna, mira a través del vidrio congelado de su ventana y piensa que quizás aquel día sea diferente. Porque puede que el sol no brille lo suficiente aquella mañana, pero sin embargo sigue estando allí, detrás de ese manto de nubes grises y copos de nieve que caen lentos y silenciosos a sus pies. E Iván sabe de antemano que probablemente ese día sea tan igual a todos los anteriores, pero sin embargo hay algo, un susurro que viene desde quien sabe donde y que entra por sus oídos para decirle que sí, algo está por cambiar.

Sale de su casa, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que revolotean en su mente y la impaciencia propia de un niño que espera con ansias la llegada de ese algo que no sabe definir, pero que hace cosquillear las puntas de sus dedos y el fondo de su estómago.

Y después de caminar un par de minutos y ver llegar a la pequeña Natalia que corre a abrazarle posesiva, de pronto todo se le olvida. Relegado por los pequeños brazos que le rodean y la urgencia que tiene de esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano.

Sin embargo, después de un par de días y poco o nada que contar, llega ese cambio que le susurró aquella fría mañana de Febrero.

Ve a una persona acercarse lentamente, casi temerosa, a lo lejos. Ataviada con unas extrañas vestimentas que no puede comprender y una expresión perdida en su rostro. Y cuando logra verle apropiadamente desde su escondite, Iván siente que esa persona no es igual a todas las otras que suelen venir a molestarle. Porque la expresión de miedo y soledad en su rostro es algo muy conocido para él, ya que es tan igual a la suya propia, y eso hace que un sentimiento de empatía nazca muy dentro de él y le obligue salir a su encuentro.

Y al momento en que sus ojos violetas se encuentran con los ajenos, Iván tiene la seguridad de que ese era el cambio que estaba esperando.

Porque cuando aquel país le sonrió afablemente y le acarició la cabeza mientras le decía que estaba perdido y que estaba feliz de haberle encontrado, Iván sintió una sensación cálida que nació en su pecho y se expandió por el resto de su ser, para traducirse en sus labios y regalarle al extraño la sonrisa más cálida que su fría existencia podría darle.

Y mientras el pequeño Iván guía a Yao de vuelta a su casa, siente que por primera vez ya no estaba solo. Que verdaderamente tenía a alguien en el mundo a quien podría llamar "Amigo", y que tal vez, con su sola presencia, podría hacer más llevadero la eterna soledad invernal que le rodea.

Pero los kilómetros avanzan, y a cada paso el ambiente cambia. Para hacerse cada vez más cálido hasta que de pronto, para lo que Iván fue apenas un respiro, llegaron al límite entre su territorio y el suyo.

E Iván estruja esa mano con la suya propia, temiendo el instante en el que la soltara y volviese a quedarse irremediablemente solo.

Retrocede un par de pasos, y Yao le mira interrogatorio, no explicándose el porqué de esa expresión adolorida en su rostro. Pero tras pocos segundos de meditación comprende por fin lo que pasaba por la pequeña mente y le sonríe cálidamente mientras acaricia esos suaves cabellos rubios.

Y tras mutuas promesas de volver a encontrarse y adioses breves y amargos, Iván observa como lentamente Yao se aleja. Perdiéndose a lo lejos, mientras su pequeña mano se agita en adioses que él no verá porque ya está muy lejos.

Y el pequeño Iván se quedó allí, mirando el horizonte ya vacío. Hasta que se convence que él ya no regresará y con un suspiro, regresa por el mismo camino por el que llegó, conservando en su memoria la silueta de aquel hombre y la convicción que de alguna u otra forma, volverán a encontrarse.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aki yo de nuevo trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de este fic :D … ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno, ¡Lamento el retraso! … la vdd toda mi inspiración se fue de viaje y aún espero que vuelva u_ú pfff … Pero mientras lo hace aquí les traje esto :), no es muy bueno pero ¡Hize lo mejor que pude! … este momento está inspirado en el capítulo que salió de Rusia hace algunas semanas *-* … fue tan lindooo, amo a Rusia *Ains*.

Este momento va dedicado a "**Dazaru Kimchibun"** ; "**Rin vargas**" (Si me olvido de alguien avisenmee!) … ¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Esta hecho con todo mi amosh x) y si, no tiene que ver mucho con San Valentín pero weee xDD jajaja.

Y para quienes se perdieron un poco en el recuento de las parejas aquí les dejo las que ya eh hecho:

Momento 01: Francia x Canadá

Momento 02: España x Italia del Sur

Momento 03: Prusia x Austria

Momento 04: Hong Kong x Islandia

Momento 05: Lituania x Polonia

Momento 06: Estados Unidos x Inglaterra

Momento 07: Dinamarca x Noruega

Momento 08: Suecia x Finlandia

Momento 09 : Rusia x China

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y ¡gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! Me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic :'D

¡Se cuidan!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	10. Momento 10

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance.

* * *

**Momento 10 **: Alemania x Italia Del Norte

* * *

Si alguna vez alguien se preguntase por la sonrisa de Feliciano. Lo más probable es que creyera que siempre ha estado allí y seguramente, siempre lo estará.

Porque esa sonrisa es hermosa y eterna. Tal cual como una obra maestra pintada con tinta indeleble sobre aquellos labios. Lista y dispuesta a darle a quien lo necesite ese toque de humor norteño que tanto le caracteriza. Esa alegría contagiosa que con su sola presencia pareciese decirte, "¡Hey! Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo".

A Ludwig le encantaba esa sonrisa. Aunque probablemente nunca lo haya dicho, ni lo dirá, por el simple hecho de él es así. Correcto, acartonado, racional, metódico, y hasta cierto punto, carente de sonrisa.

Y es justamente por aquel motivo que nunca se aburrirá de verla. En la mañana, en el desayuno, a medio día, en el trabajo, en los entrenamientos, y en fin, todo el día. Todos los días.

Verla se ha vuelto parte de su rutina. Un hecho, algo irrevocable que no pone en duda que sucederá. Y realmente se alegra de que así fuera. Porque ya tantos años con aquel italiano le han enseñado que si hay algo más brillante que una estrella, es esa sonrisa.

Es indudable, Ludwig amaba esa sonrisa. Pero, si había algo que amaba más que esa sonrisa. Era la usencia de esta.

Porque ver sonreír a Feliciano era una verdad. Algo que todos dan por descartado que verán cuando el italiano aparezca. Tan igual como verlo lloriquear, dormir o agitar su bandera blanca mientras tiembla como un flan. Todas y cada una de aquellas facetas que todos conocen.

Pero, ¿Qué hay después del espectáculo? ¿Cuando se apagan los reflectores y el público indiferente termina de aplaudir?

Allí, justo allí es cuando la careta se rompe y su sonrisa desaparece, como un espectro, para dar paso a todo el dolor acumulado por tantos siglos de existencia.

Ludwig lo sabe, lo ha visto. Todas esas cicatrices en su cuerpo, tan numerosas como las llagas en su corazón, que se abren con cada noche que le ha oído llamar nombres de fantasmas pasados. Todo el dolor, angustia y desesperación, que tan rápido como llegan, se esconden. Un lamento desesperado que con la venida del alba se acalla, para dar lugar a un nuevo día.

Y ese, el que aparece por las noches, el que ya no sonríe, el que se entrega a lo bello y a lo monstruoso de sus recuerdos. Es a quien Ludwig más ama.

Porque Feliciano tiene muchas facetas, desde la más superficial hasta la más oscura, pasando por las sonrisas a el llanto, la pizza y la pasta, banderas blancas y rojas, pesadillas, sueños y recuerdos. Todas, todo.

Ese era, el verdadero Feliciano. Su Feliciano.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo :D, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Oh dioz! Ya estamos en el capítulo 10 *-* creo que a partir de ahora ya puedo hacer la cuenta regresiva. Con esta pareja termine con las que podía hacer combinación sin repetir a nadie, exceptuando quizás el Giripan perooo esa pareja está por verse jajaja xD

Bueno, si no me llega alguna petición de otra pareja diferente creo que desde ahora **¡Todo vale!** Volveré a tomar en cuenta todas las parejas que no hize porque se repetían y haré un sorteo a ver quién sale … ¿Les parece? :D … ¡Pueden seguir enviándome peticiones de parejas! Como ya lo dije, ahora todo vale jajajaja

Este momento va dedicado a **"Rin vargas" ; "Mary" **(Si me olvido de alguien avísenme!) ¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Lo hize con todo el corazoncito para uds :3 ... la vdd no me decidía si hacer algo fluff como una serenata o esto jajaja, y creo que ganó lo último, a mi parecer Feliciano es más de lo que aparenta, después de todo ¿Quién no ha llevado alguna vez una careta?

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado reviews, y también a las que me agregaron el follows y favoritos … ¡Gracias! *3*

¡Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	11. Momento 11

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 11

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance : Palabrotas xD.

* * *

**- Momento 11 **: Prusia x Hungría

* * *

Gilbert nunca pensó que las cosas resultarían como habían resultado. Él simplemente quiso jugarle una pequeña broma, un juego, una jugarreta que terminaría sin duda con ella persiguiéndole con sartén en mano y mil improperios saliendo de sus labios por toda la escuela.

Y no así. Con ella sentada en el piso marmoleado frente al tipo cuyo nombre no se molestó en aprender. Patética, derrotada, con el pelo revuelto y su vestido de escuela manchado con el chocolate, que tras la impresión, había caído de sus manos.

Una escena lamentable. Pero para el albino, lo peor de toda aquella desgracia que la envolvía, era sin duda que ella... estaba llorando.

Si. Ella. La marimacha de la escuela, la presidenta del club de natación y su amiga de toda la vida. Elizabetha Héderváry, la responsable de sus constantes dolores de cabeza y blanco de la broma que en esos instantes ya no le parecía tan genial como la había maquinado.

¿Y él? Él estaba en medio del tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado alrededor de ellos. Observando con aparente indiferencia y su típica sonrisa orgullosa en los labios, como su jugarreta había doblegado a tal punto ah aquella mujer hecha de hierro que su humillación se salía por sus ojos, en forma de muchas e interminable lágrimas.

¿Orgulloso? No, no lo estaba. De hecho, la sonrisa y el porte relajado de su cuerpo era solo una pose, una careta para ocultar el lío en el que estaba hecho su mente y su cuerpo, que en ese preciso instante padecía una especie de sensación desagradable que nacía de la boca de su estómago y se abría paso hasta su garganta. Un peso sin nombre que por mucho que quisiera negarlo sabía que era culpa, y quizás, una pizca de remordimiento.

Observó como ella se levantaba temblorosa y susurrando muy levemente un "Lo siento" se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente y mirándole por un breve segundo, salió corriendo en dirección a las puertas del colegio. Dejando tras de sí, el murmullo de todas las personas a su alrededor y a un Gilbert petrificado por la mirada verdusca cargada de odio y humillación que le había dirigido. Un reproche sordo y silencioso que le cayó como una fuerte bofetada en pleno rostro.

Y se quedó allí, hasta que la gente poco a poco se fue dispersando, incluyéndolo a él. El puto señorito remilgado causante de todo aquello. El austriaco estudiante de intercambio que de no haber sido por su llegada, todo seguiría tal cual como siempre debió de ser.

Porque Elizabetha nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, y Gilbert… no abría tenido razones para arruinar aquellos chocolates.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y recogió la caja olvidada en el suelo. La tapa había quedado perdida en el algún rincón por lo que a simple vista pudo ver su contenido. Justo en el centro, entre los pliegues de papel blanco y la base de bordado, una masa quemada y amorfa de chocolate que tenía escrito sobre la superficie, en letras blancas y toscas, una frase que Gilbert había querido decirle al estirado muchas veces, y por mucho tiempo.

"Jódete señorito remilgado."

Justo eso. Una frase acompañada con ciertos dibujos también hechos en blanco sobre la superficie, pero que no venían al caso mencionar.

Un conjunto de letras que en su momento le había causado mucha gracia, y que aún lo hacían, pero que en ese instante las ganas de reír se opacaban por el gusto salado que seguramente, las lágrimas de Elizabetha dejaron sobre sus labios.

.

.

.

Una de las muchas ventajas de haber vivido tantos años en aquel mismo barrio. Era sin duda el hecho de que los vecinos podían hacerse muy conocidos.

Gilbert agradeció profundamente esa ventaja que le permitió la entrada a la casa vecina. Que dada la casualidad de la vida, pertenecía a cierta señorita castaña a la cual, con el dolor de todo su ego, le debía una disculpa.

Porque si. El leve, muy leve, sentimiento de culpa que había estado sintiendo ese par de días desde "aquel" incidente. Acompañado, por supuesto, con las muchas y largas reprimendas de su hermano menor, miradas tristes de Ita-chan y las poco agradables riñas de su par de amigotes. Habían bastado, y sobrado, para que Gilbert arrastrara sus pies hasta la puerta vecina y con nada más en sus manos que su determinación y las ganas de que todo volviera a ser como era antes, tocara la puerta roja y fuera recibido por la sonrisa de la señora Héderváry, que le sirvió amablemente una taza de té y le pidió que esperara mientras hablaba con su hija.

Plática que de hecho empezaba a aburrir de sobre manera a Gilbert. Puesto que, contando ese minuto, ya iban 15 desde que la madre había subido para "Hablar" con su hija.

Bufó exasperado y tomó la resolución de que si en 5 minutos más no bajaba la marimacha, él mismo subiría para zanjar todo ese asunto.

Aburrido, acercó la mano para acariciar a Gilbird en su cabeza, y tras alejarla por el dolor del picotazo que este le propinó, que por cierto fue muy fuerte, miró aún más aburrido a su alrededor. Repasando con la mirada la sala que desde que tenía memoria había visitado innumerables veces.

Las preguntas ociosas de "¿Cuántos días puede estar molesto un pollo?" y "¿Los pollos se molestan?" Se acallaron súbitamente tras mirar, por la rendija de una de las puertas a su alrededor, la mesa de la cocina sobre la cual sus problemas se había preparado. Por así decirlo.

Porque el "Por qué" de todo el asunto había empezado hace aproximadamente 3 días y unas cuantas horas. ¿Fecha? 13 de Febrero, ¿Lugar? Espiando desde la ventana de su casa como Elizabetha e Ita-chan parloteaban de lo más entretenidos mientras que con sus manos, hacían cada uno el corazón de chocolate respectivo para esas fechas.

En realidad todo había estado bien las primeras tres cuartas partes de esa hora, el problema vino después. Él había estado castigado por cierto "Incidente" que no llevaba al caso mencionar, pero que le había relegado a su habitación por ese y el día próximo a aquel. Y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, se contentó con mirar la casa -Cocina- y molestar desde la distancia a la marimacha.

Todo normal, simple y aburrido. Hasta que empezaron a pincelar con chocolate blanco el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dirigida. Gilbert no erró en adivinar el nombre de su hermano sobre el chocolate de Feli, pero por poco y se cae de la ventana cuando vio el nombre del insufrible señorito en el chocolate de Elizabetha y no el de él. Cosa que le molestó, pero lo que verdaderamente le hizo perder los estribos fueron los suspiros poco disimulados de la castaña y el plan que se suponía él no debía de escuchar, pero que escuchó y fue la bomba causante de todo.

Está de más decir toda su travesía nocturna que le llevó a colarse por la ventana de aquella cocina y remplazar con gusto dicho chocolate con uno propio. Y comerse allí mismo el dulce chocolate curvilíneo y sabor a fresa de la muchacha.

Y eso era todo, el por qué y cuándo de esa situación que le había costado el enojo de todos y un par de días de clase para la castaña.

Pero eso iba a terminar de una vez por todas. Gilbert saltó del sillón floreado de la sala y a paso seguro subió las gradas que le conducirían al segundo piso.

No hubo necesidad de que la señora saliera de la puerta de al fondo a la derecha y que le indicara que podía entrar, él lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma, pero hacerlo de ese modo era mucho más cómodo.

Esperó a que la señora Héderváry bajara las escaleras para entrar a la habitación. Y al hacerlo, fue recibido por el sartenazo más fuerte que alguna vez le hubiesen dado y que sin duda, fue el causante de los brillos parpadeantes en sus ojos y el dolor explosivo en su cabeza que tardó en aparecer y llevárselo consigo al suelo.

- Mierda… - Susurró mientras se sobaba la cabeza y las luces desaparecían para entrever a la muchacha que le miraba con las manos en la cadera y el entrecejo profundamente hundido.

- Te lo merecer idiota – Dijo Elizabetha, y con un suspiro se sentó en su cama mientras ocultaba disimuladamente sus ojos brillantes y levemente rojos.

Gilbert se percató enseguida de aquello, y sin perder tiempo trató de empezar con sus disculpas. Pero ha no sabiendas de por dónde empezar, rememoró el consejo que Francis le había dado para esa situación.

La palabra "Delicado" sobresalió entre todas, y "delicadamente" dijo…

- ¿Aún sigues llorando por lo del señorito? Olvídalo ya marimacha – Vale, la delicadeza no era lo suyo.

- ¡Cállate! Es todo tu culpa maldito alvino – Gritó la muchacha – Al menos deberías de tener la gentileza de pedir disculpas.

- ¿El grandioso yo disculpándose? Si claro, en tus sueños – Resopló – Es más, tu deberías de agradecerme el haberte dado mi grandioso chocolate. El tuyo ni siquiera sabía tan bien.

- ¡¿Qu-…?! ¡¿Te lo comiste?!

- Y no morí indigestado, ¿Un record verdad? Kesesese…

Y allí, el punto más bajo, la gota, la fibra sensible que levantó como resorte a Elizabetha, y herida en su amor propio tomó su infaltable sartén plomo y se acercó amenazadoramente al albino.

Gilbert seguía parloteando, y seguiría haciéndolo si no fuera por el aura amenazadora que se acercó a él y le mandó una descarga eléctrica que indicaba "Peligro", y le impulsó a correr todo lo que sus piernas daban del frio metal tan dolorosamente conocido para él.

- ¡Pero si solo era un maldito chocolate!

- Era el chocolate que hice para Roderich, ¡Y no para ti engendro!

- El señorito ese ni siquiera lo abría probado. ¿Ya le viste la cara de estirado que tiene?

Y fue lo último que dijo Gilbert antes de ser perseguido aún más furiosamente por la chica del sartén en mano por toda la habitación. Esquivando en su momento varios libros y demás que se perdieron en algún rincón de la habitación con un ruido sordo, y que fueron acallados por los "¡Ven aquí idiota!" y los "¡Te mataré!" de la muchacha y los "Kesesese" del muchacho que a los minutos fueron remplazados por ciertas sonrisas mal disimuladas y difíciles de ocultar.

Gilbert creyó que se había salvado del enojo del monstruo llamado Elizabetha, cuando de pronto el último sartenazo calló en su cabeza y lo llevó de cara al suelo.

La castaña se sentó sobre la espalda del caído y propinó algunos golpes que más que hacer daño estaba dirigidos para sacar lo último de su enojo, y desatar el nudo en su garganta que no le había abandonado desde aquel día.

- ¡Maldición! No sabes cuándo te odio en este momento, ¡Pero nunca puedo enojarme verdaderamente contigo! – Suspiró y se dejó caer al lado del adolorido albino aún boca abajo en el suelo.

- ¿Ya no estás molesta? – Dijo Gilbert, amortiguando su voz contra el tapiz del suelo.

- Cállate…

Y no se dijo nada más. Ambos estaban cansados de tanto correr y el enojo de Elizabetha aún no se había amainado lo suficiente. Puede que aún se necesitase algunos días para poder perdonar del todo a Gilbert. Pero ambos sabían perfectamente que el pasado ya había quedado allí, en el pasado.

Ahora solo estaban los dos en aquella habitación. Con un aún no cómodo, pero si soportable silencio que rara vez se formaba entre esos dos, pero que cuando lo hacía, simplemente sobraban las palabras.

Después de unos minutos Gilbert se sentó por fin apoyado contra la cama y posando sus ojos rojos sobre la castaña susurró…

- Oye… Lo siento.

Elizabetha le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

- Solo tenías que decirlo… Idiota.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Ya era un tiempo desde que no escribía sobre alguna pareja hetero. Y… que les puedo decir, yo se que esta historia no es exactamente "Romántica" pero weee xD, es que me resulta algo raro volver a escribir de un personaje que ya había emparejado antes con alguien, y que de hecho aquí es el "Jodido señorito remilgado" jajaja q loco!.

Bueno este momento va dedicado a **"****NikoKittyPink" ; "Ahari" ; "Chica-anonimous"****, **¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Lo hice lo mejor que pude *3* y lamento si es muy largooo… se me pasó la mano, pero está hecho con el corazón :3

Aún me pregunto qué hago yo escribiendo esto en Marzo é_e, jajaja pero ya que falta poco lo terminaré lo más pronto posible :D.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a follows y favoritos, *-* no saben lo feliz que me hace que aún sigan esta historia después de tantos capis, ¡Se les quiere! Y trataré de mejorar.

Se cuidannnn.

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	12. Momento 12

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 12

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance : Nostalgia (?)

* * *

**- Momento 12 **: Inglaterra x Japón

* * *

Cuando Arthur cumplió los 20 años, lo primero que hizo fue alistarse como marinero en cualquier barco que le pudiera llevar lejos de aquel pueblo. Más allá de ese infinito horizonte, sobre las montañas y la frontera costera que desde muy niño anhelaba cruzar.

Ese era su mayor sueño. Y si había algo que sus ya dos décadas de existencia le habían enseñado era que la vida era una sola y si había que vivirla, lo haría lo mejor posible.

Porque Arthur era un espíritu libre, aventurero, ansioso de conocer el mundo y caminar bajo otros cielos. Justo como él lo había dicho, entre los juegos y caricias de una de las muchas tardes que pasaron juntos.

Y fue por tal motivo que aquella mañana de invierno recogió las pocas pertenencias que llevaría consigo y salió sigiloso de aquella casa que a partir de ese momento dejaría de llamarle hogar. Porque ahora, el mundo entero lo era.

Caminó por las estrechas y concurridas calles del pequeño pueblo, rumbo al puerto en el que aguardaba su nuevo futuro.

A lo lejos, el suave murmullo de las olas y el canto de las gaviotas le llamaban, le invitaban a dejar todo atrás, su tierra, su familia y la vida que antes era su mundo pero que en ese momento estaba pronto a abandonar.

Él era feliz, como hace mucho que no lo era. Pero ¿Acaso la felicidad no implica siempre un vestigio de tristeza que equilibre la ecuación? Eso era lo que creía. Porque en su caso había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, a quien por mucho que quisiese su corazón no estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás.

Y entre dubitativas y reflexiones, los minutos avanzaban. Arthur suspiró y poniendo sus pies en marcha siguió su camino, aunque esta vez desviándose de su curso. Ahora más al norte, justo hacia la pequeña y humilde casita que se prometió la noche pasada no volver a visitar.

Unos cuantos metros por delante divisó a un muchacho vestido con ropas cómodas y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja que, dispuesto al lado de la entrada, le saludaba taciturno y melancólico, mientras que su mirada acontecía sus intenciones y, dándole la espalda murmuró por lo bajo…

- No está aquí.

Después del breve silencio que siguieron a esas palabras, Arthur asintió y dando también media vuelta, retomó el camino más corto hacia el puerto.

Cuando llegó, estrechó la mano de su nuevo capitán y subiendo sobre la tabla se dejó conducir tras pocos minutos a bordo del _Britannia._

Y eso fue todo.

Un cuarto de hora después el último marinero subió sobre la cubierta y con un grito demandante el capitán dio la orden de levantar el ancla. Y al hacerlo, el barco que había perdido ya su lazo con la tierra navegó, despacio e imponente. Sobre las olas y bajo las gaviotas que con su canto alegre, le despedían mientras se alejaba.

Arthur anudó el último amarre que le correspondía y permitiéndose un momento, dirigió su vista hacia la costa que poco a poco se iba volviendo más lejana.

Se apoyó sobre la vieja y ahuecada madera, e impulsado tal vez por sus anhelos y esperanzas divisó por unos breves segundos, escondido tras un recodo de alguna casa, una cabeza de cortos cabellos negros que se asomaba temerosa y que al verse descubierta sonrió, al mismo tiempo que con una mano le despedía en adioses lentos y dolorosos. Pero que no auguraban una despedida, sino más bien un pronto regreso.

Arthur también le despidió, con una mano levantada y la otra sobre la madera. Prometiéndole a través de su mirada que regresaría, y que cuando lo hiciera, sería solo para volver a encontrarle.

Entonces el barco se alejó. Triste y petulante, bailando sobre las olas.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Como amo escribir sobre un Arthur pirata *-*, él es sencillamente genial… Hmmmm quizás se hayan mareado un poco con quien era quien xD asi que lo aclaro: a quien ve Arthur en la casa es a Yao y al principio y final de la historia se refiere a Kiku. Me hubiera gustado ponerle los nombres pero se me olvido jajaja y cuando quise hacerlo ya no supe donde xDD.

Este momento va dedicado a mis queridas **"Burbujas de colores"** y **"Sin Palabras"** (¡Si me olvido de alguien avisenme!) ¡Espero que les haya gustado chicas! Realmente me emociona escribir sobre esta pareja, aunque no sé por qué motivo sus historias siempre me salen algo melancólicas. ¿Será porque amo el drama? xD no lo sé jajaja

Y por último me gustaría agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron reviews, y a las que leen por supuesto… graciaaas! *3*

***PD**: Por ciertooo alguien que me explique por qué abrevian a esta pareja como AsaKiku, la verdad por mi misma no le encuentro el sentido y me da muchísima curiosidad!

¡Ya nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Se cuidan!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	13. Momento 13

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 13

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance

* * *

**- Momento 13 **: Corea del Sur x China

* * *

Im Yong Soo nunca pensó que podría llegar a estar celoso de un panda. Es decir, era solo un panda ¿Verdad? ¿Qué de tierno podría tener un mamífero perezoso y lerdo cuyo mayor encanto podría ser quizás el hecho de que era un oso?

No lo entendía. Y en realidad, no quería entenderlo. Porque el hacerlo significaría que estaba dando la razón al resto del mundo al decir de que el animal en cuestión era lindo, y no solo eso, si no que era más lindo que él mismo, ¡Y eso era completamente falso!

Frunció el ceño y se dijo a sí mismo que si tendría que luchar con el panda por la atención de Yao, lo haría con toda la convicción que un país guerrero como él podría generar.

Y con ese breve pensamiento en su cabeza se paró de un brinco y a paso rápido caminó lo que le quedaba de espacio entre el banco, en el que hace solo unos instantes había estado sentado, y el lugar en el que la pérfida criatura felpuda y enorme mantenía presa con sus encantos a su adorado Yao.

- ¡Aniki! Ya vámonos a casa… - Reclamó, al mismo tiempo que cogía del brazo a Yao y le obligaba impaciente a separarse de una vez por todas de aquel maléfico animal.

- ¡Noo!, espera Yong Soo. Quedémonos un rato más, ¡Este panda es tan lindo! Aru – Gritaba Yao. Que con un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre del coreano y volviendo a su posición inicial, envolvió con todo lo que daban sus brazos al adorable panda que hace aproximadamente 15 minutos habían encontrado en medio del camino.

Im Yong Soo apretó su mandíbula enfadado y con la peor cara que pudo encontrar en su repertorio -Y eso era decir mucho- miró furioso al panda que, pareciendo quererle enrabiar aún más, correspondía gustoso al abrazo del chino.

"¡Deja de hacerte el lindo!" Pensó para sus adentros.

Bufó exasperado y, decidido a no rendirse frente a sus tentativas de volver a casa, usó el plan B guardado para casos de emergencias.

Se posicionó estratégicamente detrás de Yao, y abrazando a su vez el delgado cuerpo de su novio gritó…

- ¡Yo también soy lindo!, ¡Abrázame a mí y regresemos a casa! da-ze.

- ¡¿Qu-…?! No digas tonterías Yong Soo y ya suéltame, ¡Quiero abrazar al panda! aru – Gritó también el chino, intentando por segunda vez zafarse del agarre coreano.

- ¡Pero tus abrazos me pertenecen! ¡Y tú también me perteneces!

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no s-…!

Y sin previo aviso, Yao fue levantado cual saco de papas, por el ciertamente celoso coreano y separado sin contemplaciones de su adorable panda.

- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! Yong Soo, ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

- Aniki necesita que le recuerden qué día es hoy, da-ze – Canturreó feliz Im Yong Soo de irse por fin de aquel lugar – ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

- P-pero, y-yo estaba… Yo n-no...

- Yao aceptó que después de la conferencia me dejaría tocar sus…

- ¡No lo digas! – Gritó completamente ruborizado.

- Heh… ¡Vamos a casa Aniki!

Yao suspiró resignado. Y a sabiendas de que no podría salvarse esta vez, aceptó a regañadientes su destino y se dejó conducir sobre el hombro del coreano de vuelta a casa.

- Pero… el panda… - Susurró por última vez y miró tristemente como la silueta del animal se volvía cada vez más pequeña, a medida que ellos se alejaban de aquel lugar.

Yao hizo una mueca triste y con una mano se despidió del panda más tierno y adorable que alguna vez hubiera visto. Bueno, que lo sería hasta que volviese a encontrarse otro panda en el camino.

Y para la sorpresa y, hasta cierto punto, terror del asiático. Miró cómo, cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros, el enorme panda levantaba una pata y con su mirada fija en él, le despedía también en adioses lentos y breves.

Mientras tanto, Im Yong Soo sintió el cuerpo de Yao tensarse repentinamente sobre su hombro y al mismo tiempo, quedarse completamente petrificado.

- ¿Estás bien Aniki?

Yao no respondió, y atribuyendo su silencio a su reciente enfado, Im Yong Soo le restó importancia al asunto y a paso ligero siguió felizmente su camino.

.

.

.

Y varios metros por detrás. El dichoso panda siguió despidiendo al chino hasta que ya no pudo verle en la distancia.

Con un movimiento pesado se paró en sus dos patas traseras y, sacándose la felpuda cabeza, dejó entrever por el orificio una cabeza más pequeña que sonreía. Y con la misma sonrisa puesta en sus labios caminó a paso lento en la dirección contraria.

- Yao es muy lindo – Rió.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer este capítulo y ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Este momento va dedicado ah **"****Dazaru Kimchibun" **¡Espero que te haya gustado! En realidad no conozco de casi nada a Corea porque yo sigo Hetalia a través del anime principalmente y como censuraron a este personaje de la serie la verdad no sé cómo es su personalidad :S … ¡Pero espero que se haya aproximado siquiera un poco!

Por cierto, ¿Alguien adivinó quién era el panda? xDD

Bueno, ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia! :'D estoy feliz de terminar por lo menos una vez alguna historia jajajaja … El capítulo 14 ya lo tengo escrito y corregidito x3, pero lo publicare el viernes porque son mala y quiero dejarles en suspenso (?) :P

Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y también a los que me leen por supuesto… ¡Gracias! *3*

¡Y no se olviden buscar esta historia en la sección en "Complete" para el próximo capítulo!

¡Nos leemos!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


	14. Momento 14

**¿Serías mi San Valentín?**

Capítulo 14

**Aclaraciones:**

**Pareja: **¡Multi-pairing!

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** "Citas y pensamientos"; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** Muuucho romance

* * *

**- Momento 14 **: Turquía x Japón

* * *

Ellos se conocieron un día lluvioso de Febrero. De esos en los que las hojas caen y un sentimiento de soledad cala profundo dentro del alma.

Y probablemente su encuentro sea marcado como uno de los muchos caprichos del destino. Más no como obra del azar. Porque las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón, aunque nadie sepa el "Porqué".

Ellos tampoco lo supieron, pero ese detalle simplemente quedará olvidado. Relegado por aquella realidad que están viviendo y que sin previo aviso, transformará ese instante fugaz destinado a pasar y ser enterrado en lo profundo de la memoria; en un encuentro que atesorarán por siempre.

Porque Kiku sentirá por primera vez, muy dentro de sí, que realmente puede llegar a amar a esa persona. Y Sadiq sentirá, cual fuego en la sangre, un calor ardiente que bajó de la cabeza a los pies, pasando a través de su anhelante corazón y los pedazos rotos de sus sueños pasados.

Y pensarán que quizás, allí estaba. Eso de lo que siempre hablan en las historias de amor. La persona, al otro lado de la cuerda roja, destinada a estar contigo y acompañarte en lo que te queda de vida.

Su contraparte. Su alma gemela.

O por lo menos eso pensaron. Aunque quizás… estaban equivocados.

Porque las ironías de la vida están escritas con tinta roja y un sabor agridulce en los labios.

Y en aquella ocasión, la fatalidad del destino decidió unir a dos almas que no debían de encontrarse. Por el simple hecho de que aquella… no era su historia de amor.

Porque Sadiq tenía escrito en su destino a _Gupta Muhammad Hassan_.

Y Kiku llevaba tatuado en su porvenir el nombre de _Heracles Karpusi_.

Esa era la realidad, su cruel realidad.

Ellos lo sabían. Lo supieron desde el primer momento en el se toparon en el camino del otro. Que las cosas no podían y no debían ser. Que allí quedaba, tirado en el piso, ese "Nosotros" que fue despedazado por el propio peso de sus sueños y esperanzas, y que el destino tan cruelmente les permitió crear.

Era lo correcto, seguir a ciegas aquellos amores predeterminados que en teoría, debían de funcionar. Pero… ¿No fue acaso el ser humano seducido siempre por el dulce sabor de lo prohibido?

Porque a pesar de que no se pertenecían uno al otro. Sadiq no dejó de pronunciar dulcemente aquel nombre y tomar esa pequeña mano entre las suyas. Y Kiku, no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos y sonreír como hace tanto que no lo hacía.

Le dieron la espalda al mundo, al destino, a todo y a todos. Y decidieron que si iban a caminar en reversa… Lo harían juntos.

Ya que para ellos nada más importaba que ese "Nosotros".

Y puede que se lastimen al intentar unir esos pedazos. Pero el dolor valdrá la pena. Porque cuando recojan todo los pedazos y los junten, ambos lo guardarán muy dentro de sí.

Como un recordatorio de que no todas las historias de amor son iguales. Y que tal vez, el destino también puede estar equivocado.

Porque el hilo que tejerán con sus propias manos, aunque no sea rojo... Los unirá por siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Ayyy como amo a esta pareja *-* es mi OTP y dios son tan lindos juntos x3 … … se que nadie pidió de ellos pero es que ¡No podía terminar el fic sin mencionarlos! *O*!. Además, si yo no escribo sobre ellos nadie lo hace *llora* así que…. ¡No me linchen! *Se esconde*

Bueno xD, ya que este el último capítulo de este fic no me queda más que agradecer profundamente a todas esas lindas personitas que me han seguido a lo largo de los capítulos :3 realmente me animó mucho leer sus comentarios y por supuesto también a todos mis lectores omnipresentes que me siguieron desde la distancia … ¡Gracias! … ¡Prometo contestar todos los reviews que pueda! y a los que no pueda, nuevamente les digo ¡Gracias!

Me entretuve mucho escribiendo estos cortos (y no tan cortos) momentos, ¡Realmente espero que los hayan disfrutado! (Aunque sea un pokito) jejeje … Lamento no haber podido cumplir con todos los pedidos, si por mi fuera continuaría este fic hasta el infinito xD, pero ya empezaron las clases en la universidad así que… es hora de volver a la realidad…

Y… bueno… antes que me invada la nostalgia y termine escribiendo una biblia me despediré rapidito xD.

¡Se cuidan todos! Ya no leeremos en cualquier otra historia, sea suya o mía.

¡Bye bye!

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**


End file.
